


Patched Up

by janiejanine



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elara treats her new commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patched Up

**Author's Note:**

> The Trooper, "heal me".

"Hold still, sir," Elara admonished. She prided herself on her steady hand, but Taren wasn't making it easy, twitching as the cold kolto packs hit her skin and flinching at the squishy, unpleasant texture of the synthflesh.

"You do good work, Dorne," Taren said woozily. "Had some medics before that weren't so good." She tapped the metal plate where her left eye used to be.

Elara made a mental note to check for concussion before they returned to the base. "If you don't mind my asking, sir...how did that happen?" she asked.

Taren shrugged. "Not much to tell. Ran into a pack of vrblthers. Didn't get out of the way in time."

"Aren't those only found on Nar Shaddaa?"

"So I've heard."

"That must have been an interesting deployment," Elara said, doing her best to probe without sounding like she was probing.

"It was before I enlisted." Taren looked away.

"That doesn't seem like your sort of place."

"It wasn't." Taren's rueful smile bent one of the long, straight scars on the side of her face out of shape.

Elara considered questioning further - she was especially curious to know about the non-military medic who'd done such a shoddy job - but she supposed it wasn't fair to take advantage of someone who'd already been banged up.

She focused on her work. She didn't intend to leave scars if she could help it.


End file.
